


Panic

by ConsultingHound



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hamish panics and Alex is slightly out of his depth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

Alex was cleaning off the dirt from his hands in the small, damp bathroom when Marcus’ head popped round the door telling him that he had a visitor.  Following him out through his bedroom, he paused to grab his penknife, just in case.  You could never be too careful in this area and unfortunately his name was being spread about a bit _too_ quickly for his liking. 

He walked confidently into the living room ( _a trick to_ _intimidate he’d been told_ ) and was met with...

A panicky, near hyperventilating Hamish Watson-Holmes. 

“Oh thank god I thought you’d gone out,” Hamish sighed upon seeing him.

“No just got in actually.  Why-uff,” Alex huffed as Hamish collided into him.  His hands automatically wrapped around the skinny body in front of him which was shaking; unusual as Hamish prided himself on his calm, almost cold demeanour, copied from his father.  He noted Marcus’ hasty retreat at the sight, shutting the door on the way. 

“Hey,” Alex soothed, running a hand through the boy’s curls, “What’s the matter?”

It took a few moments for Hamish to control his breathing enough to speak, though it was muffled as he was technically speaking into Alex’s shoulder.

“Dad and, and John, they had a fight.  It was over something stupid, like Dad leaving the milk out or something and he, John, he just snapped and then they were both yelling and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t, so I went upstairs and then the door slams and I look out my window and John’s walking down the street and we haven’t seen him since and that was nearly 2 days ago Al and I just-  What if something’s happened or he’s been taken hostage, or isn’t coming back,” his voice broke off with another bout of shaking and Alex held him tighter until he’d gained a little control again. 

“Hey look, we’re going to be okay.  Now we need to get you home before your Dad starts worrying about you too.  Then I’ll get some people out and we’ll find him.  He’s probably just gone somewhere to let off some steam, okay, like Lestrade’s or something yeah?”  He began rubbing his hands up and down Hamish’s arms, trying to get him to look in his eyes. 

Hamish nodded, taking deep breaths before regaining control and meeting Alex’s gaze. 

“Fine.  We’ll take your bike though.  It’ll be quicker.”  Alex nodded; he’d never thought he’d be relieved to hear the bossy authoritative tone again but he was much happier on territory he knew how to handle, rather than the unfamiliar wreck from a few moments earlier. 

He ducked his head round to and shouted to someone that he was going out.  Then he grabbed a helmet for himself, passed the spare to Hamish and they were out the door.

***

When they pulled up to 221, Alex glanced up to see a face disappear behind the curtain.  About 2 seconds after they had both slipped off the bike, the front door was flung open and a flustered Sherlock Holmes, clad in pyjamas and a dressing gown, and John Watson in his usual jumper and jeans combination, both attempted to exit the building at the same time. 

“Oh my god, we were beginning to get worried,” John said, reaching out to drag Hamish into a hug.  Sherlock’s eyes softened slightly until they turned to Alex and narrowed.  In the beginning he would have looked away but by now he’d learnt to simply level his gaze and wait it out. 

“Thank you for bringing him back,” John interrupted the staring competition.  Alex went for a handshake but John pulled him into a hug too, much to Hamish’s amusement.

“It’s no problem Doctor Watson.”

“You should really call him John dear.  He gets very huffy when his full name’s used,” Mrs Hudson said from the doorway, clearly on the way out of her own flat. 

“I’ll try and remember,” he replied, smiling at the woman who had welcomed both boys as grandsons.  With a knowing nod and a wave at the others, she walked off down the street. 

In the intervening time, Sherlock had slunk closer to Hamish and they were sharing _those_ looks; the ones were nothing was said but everything was meant.  Sherlock nodded and then glanced at John hesitating, before disappearing back into the door.  John appeared to be fluent in ‘Sherlock’ and followed him in after a smile at the two boys and a ruffle of Hamish’s hair. 

“Only because he can’t get away with it with Dad,” he grumbled at Alex’s laughter, “Do you want to come in?”  Even after all this time, Hamish was still awkward about inviting him into the flat, looking at his Converse and shifting from foot to foot.  It was ridiculously endearing. 

“Thanks for the offer but I’ve got some stuff to sort out.  You guys probably need to talk anyway.”

Hamish’s eyes narrowed.  “What sort of stuff?”

Alex rolled his eyes.  “Nothing poppet.  It’s like you don’t trust me,” he replied with a grin as Hamish made a face at the endearment.  They had a challenge a few months ago to come up with the worst pet name possible.  As seen as both weren’t overly fond of them anyway, it wasn’t that difficult to find some horrendous ones. 

Hamish scanned his face.  “Of course I don’t trust you.  I’ve seen you lie,” he smiled. 

Alex swooped in for a quick kiss, amused by the surprised noise he made.  He didn’t linger too long though, mindful of the fact he was probably being watched like a hawk, making sure their son was treated perfectly. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” he said, leaning forehead to forehead. 

“Tomorrow suit you”

“Perfect.  Love you.”

“Sentiment Alex?”

“Humour me.”

A small sigh.  “I love you too, you soppy git.”


End file.
